The Morning After
by writingforthemoney
Summary: Not exactly the morning after you are probable expecting...until....just read it and tell me what you think! Chapter 6 ADDED! This is the good stuff! Read and review please! B/B Epilogues added! All three, in fan favorite order .
1. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

**Summary: **_Not exactly the 'morning after' you might be thinking, but still. Oneshot for now. Just had to write it, wouldn't leave me alone until I did. B/B_

A noise woke her from her sleep state and she softly smiled eyes still closed, as a strange sense of warmth and comfort floated all around and within her body. Loving this new sensation and how relaxed she felt, she thought she'd lay there for a while longer; she could call into work later.

He looked at her from the door frame and smiled. Bones looked beautiful lying in her bed toned calves and strong thighs covered slightly by her satin sheets and long t-shirt, mouth turned up at one side, arms splayed above her head and her curls from the night before circling her head like a halo.

She sighed thinking that she probably needed to call Cam or Booth and tell them that she was going to be late today. Although, after last night she doubted anyone would be in on time and she had a pretty good feeling that Angela and Hodgins wouldn't be in at all unless they had a case. She fluttered her eyes open and closed a few times, until she could adjust to the morning light. Reaching her hand she scratched her upper thigh, unbeknownstly moving the fabric of her t-shirt up giving her silent voyeur a grand view of her undergarment.

He saw that she was waking up and almost walked out of the room but seemed to be hypnotized by her beauty. He watched her hand softly move to her thigh and move the fabric covering her until he was graced with a lovely view of her striped pink underwear with bright pink lace. He smiled a bit and found himself trying to fight off a giggle only causing a cough instead; bringing her eyes to meet his.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and then a cough. Opening her eyes she found Booth leaning against her door frame, a cup of coffee in one hand and the other trying to cover his mouth; one finger above his mouth and the others below it, concealing yet revealing his smiling mouth. She took in his figure; strong biceps and pecs, gorgeous abs that made her want to run her hands over them. Her eyes moved further down his torso and found that he not only loved wild and crazy sock and ties, but boxers as well; his bright yellow, green and blue checked boxers clung tightly in all the right places. But then it came to her that boxers really didn't cling to much that is unless … her mind was screaming at her, she was lying there half-naked in front of her incredibly hot partner while he looked at her very appreciatively, and his boxers were only further proof of that.

She didn't move but spoke, "Morning…what are you…why are….?"

He smiled at her as he moved into the room, "You passed out last night, we were so tired after the FBI Ball and then the movie. However, I will promise you this; I closed my eyes while I helped you get out of your dress."

She nodded at him and smiled, "Sure." She found herself moving over a bit and silently telling him he could sit. He sat down and she grabbed the coffee cup out of his hands and took a long swig. He grinned.

--

**_A/N: This will probably be more than a oneshot, but for now this is it, I had to get it out of my system. Let me know what you think._**


	2. The Mid Morning After

**The Mid-Morning After **

She was in her kitchen fixing herself a cup of coffee and refreshing Booth's where she had drank most of it, when she noticed the empty bottles of alcohol, some of which she never remembered owning, in the trash. She smiled walking out of her kitchen sitting on the couch beside him, "So why did you stay the night?"

"I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay. You just kinda dropped during the second movie so…" he grinned at her.

"Oh, okay. Thanks…" She rolled her eyes raising an eyebrow, "and you were drunk off your ass." At the look on Booth's face she continued, "Next time, try hiding the trash a bit better."

He smiled at her, "Well, I've gotta call Cullen, tell him I won't be in today. And you've gotta call Cam and tell her the same."

Brennan grabbed his arm, "Why?"

He leaned down toward her and smiled, "Because you're hungover and I'm helping you recover. And before you say anything you are, I can tell. You can barely keep your eyes open and you've already winced twice when the TV got loud…and besides, after how much you drank last night, I'm surprised you're even functioning right now."

She loosened her grip on his wrist and sighed, "Fine." He went to get his phone when she added, "So...we're spending the day together? What exactly will we be doing?"

Booth turned his head, gave a lopsided grin and waggled his eyebrows.

--

_**A/N: Okay so I decided that if I were to continue with this I'd make it into an anthology of morning only stories, however to do that I had to add this little bit to make the next 'morning' and the story line within make sense. Thank you for reading. I love reviews and suggestions.**_


	3. The Next Morning

**The Next Morning**

The alarm clock blared in her ears as she tried to ignore the need to move from her bed. For the first time in about a year, she didn't want to go to work. She wanted to spend another day like yesterday. Brennan smiled at the thought of Booth and her running through the park with Parker and playing frisbee.

Standing in her bathroom she wiped the steam off her mirror from the hot shower she had just taken, she looked at herself closely. Something had changed; her hair was the same, and her face didn't look any different. The harder she looked the more she realized, it was her apperance that had changed it was her persona. Thinking back she came to the conclusion that ever since Booth had walked into her life with his smug ass and charm smile she had become a different person, yet remarkably the same.

Her outlook on love and religion hadn't completely changed, but she was able to understand how and why others believed the way they did, because of him. She seemed to be a little more outgoing, and she noticed herself not staying as late at work everynight like she used to, because of him. She didn't find herself hungry late at night because she skipped a meal or three, because of him.

She smiled walking out of her apartment, hoping that they'd have a case.

--

Yesterday was amazing! Somehow he had convinced Rebecca to let him have Parker for the day, and he had a great time, or at least that's all he could assume by Parker's enthusiastic yelling, "Mommy, Mommy! Daddy and Dr. Bones and me went to the park today! We played frisbee, and tag and hide and seek and--"

Rebecca had smiled up at Booth as he mouthed a very greatful, "Thank you."

After Parker had told in very detail how much fun he had had to his mother, he turned to his father and asked him a question that everyone had wondered in some form or fashion but only a boy of his young age would ask, "Daddy? When we were dropping Dr. Bones off, why didn't you give her a kiss?"

Rebecca, Booth and Captain Fantasic all three choked on their drinks at the boys question, then the former and the latter both looked toward Booth and tried not to smile, waiting for his answer. "Parker, what makes you think … why… do what?" Booth didn't quite know what to say and therefore was very flustered.

Parker looked up at him with familiar eyes and explained, "Before Mark kisses mommy he always looks at her really hard and smiles and then he gets closer to her face and kisses her. You did that with Dr. Bones and then you hugged her."

Booth coughed, "Parker I wasn't going to kiss Bones, I was hugging her. I don't want to kiss Bones." He could care less if Rebecca bought his story just as long as his son did so he wouldn't say anything like that while they were around Bones.

"Daddy," the little boy looked up at his father with a cute look of disapproval, "didn't grandma ever tell you not to fib."

That was all it took. Rebecca and Mark burst into laughter looking at Booth. "Yeah Seeley, you should set a good example for your son. Don't lie to him."

Booth glared at her and tried once more, "Parker, I was just hugging Bones goodbye, that's that." He said before he stood and was hugging him goodbye. "Bye Parker, I'll see this weekend."

"But Daddy, you looked at Dr. Bones the same way Mark looks at Mommy." He argued. At Booth's look he sighed, "I'm sorry daddy, love you."

Booth smiled thinking back on that event, he had so much wanted to kiss Bones, but he lost his nerve; telling himself that it was because of Parker. But he knew it was just because he was terrified of her running.

**_A/N: I can't remember Captain Fantastic's name so Mark is just a filler! You know what it is? Tell me please!_**


	4. Another Morning

**_A/N: I had a thought while I was rereading this chapter and decided that I'd change it! Hope you like the addition! I know Booth and Brennan did! lol_**

His nostrils breathed in the scent of something wonderful; a scent like ambrosia. Taking another deep breath he smiled as he realized the smell was coming from his pillow. The pillow she had slept on the night before. He rolled over as he remembered that she had woken him up on her way to the shower as she put his pillow back on his bed, from where it had laid with her on the couch all night.

The night before had been very eventful. He had gone home and sat in front of his TV watching the game when his cell phone rang. It was Angela telling him that he had to come get Brennan. She was still at the office and wasn't budging. When asked why she couldn't go get her herself, he could practically hear her smile through the phone. "Well one, I'm not exactly in a position to. And two, I'm not a hunky FBI Agent."

The night concluded with Brennan and Booth watching the game and drinking beer. Well, neither did very much watching because of Brennan's constant questions. But he couldn't help but enjoy the evening, he was with his favorite anthropologist and the woman he seemed to be falling for.

She had ended up falling asleep so he slipped a pillow under head and let her rest. He tried to move her to the bed and be a gentleman and take the couch, but she looked to peaceful to move or wake so he let her be.

His bath room door opened to reveal a vision of beauty wrapped in a towel. Booth smiled at the sight of Brennan's wet hair dripping droplets of water down onto her slender shoulders. "I hope you don't mind, I couldn't find a towel so I just used the one hanging by the shower. I assume it's yours?"

He only nodded at her as he stood from his bed. "Are you done? I need to take a shower too."

She smiled slightly, "Uhm, you might want to wait a few minutes." She looked at him kind of embarrassed, "I used a lot of the hot water."

He took a deep breath as the towel started to creep slowly down her chest, showing more and more skin covered in a light layer of dampness. Swallowing hard, he tried to look her in the eye, "That's okay," he walked toward the bathroom, "I think I'll take a cold shower."

--

She stood in his kitchen still wrapped in his towel pouring herself a cup of coffee. Thinking about the day ahead of her and how the case they were working on would come to an end, when she tripped on her right shoe and split the coffee on her shirt that she had already decided that she would wear again today. She'd just take the crap from Angela, but now with it drenched in coffee she thought she'd just 

have to have Booth drop her off at her apartment. Brennan picked up her clothes and walked into Booth's bedroom and grabbed a hanger from his closet to hang her shirt on to dry.

--

Booth was doing his best to remind himself that Brennan was outside his bathroom door, in his apartment…last known appearance: barely covered in water, a towel and beauty. However, this knowledge was not helping him to rid his mind of the image of her and him wasting hot water together in the morning, so that neither would ever have to take a cold shower again.

It wasn't until he stepped out of the shower did he realize that his linen closet was in his apartment hallway, and she had the only towel that had been in this bathroom in about a week. He looked around and the only thing besides toilet paper and tissue paper that he found was the hand towel by his sink. He prided himself in being confident about his appearance and other things about his anatomy, however, he wasn't about to walk out there with only a hand towel covering him.

--

Brennan walked back into his bedroom and decided that she was going to be late if they had to go to her apartment, so she pulled a button-up from Booth's closet.

She still heard the music coming from the bathroom so she figured that it was safe. She let the towel fall to the ground and put the shirt on. Buttoning it she turned to find a soaked Booth covering his modesty with a hand towel. Her hands ceased their movements as she watched each droplet of water slowly run down his exceptional torso and disappear behind the small towel. And then her eyes traveled back up to look into his as she watched him look above the last button she'd buttoned. She snapped out of her state of shock and closed the shirt close to her body.

--

He sighed, grabbing the small towel and covered himself just in case she wasn't in the kitchen or living room. Opening the door he saw something he thought he'd only see in his dreams, the back…her back, her white, silky, creamy, gorgeous back …and, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, her back side and her perfectly shaped cheeks with a triangle off a black thong above. He saw her covering up her beautiful body with a shirt and he almost reached out to stop her, but then she started to turn toward him. He watched her delicate fingers slide button after button from bottom to top into their rightful slits.

He then noticed that she stopped, looking up at her face he saw her eyes traveling down his body and rest on his lower half. He was so surprised at the way she was looking at him that he lost the feeling in his body and almost dropped the very small towel that was barely covering him. Then he noticed that under that button-up shirt of his, she was wearing his shirt! Underneath it however, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her stomach was half covered revealing her silky skin and cleavage that Jennifer Lopez from some awards show couldn't challenge. That was when she noticed his eyes watching her figure and covered 

herself up. He just hoped that she didn't look at that towel again or she'd notice just how much he had appreciated the view.

Booth cleared his throat, "Uhm, I need a towel…you…the linen closet…"

She nodded and bent over grabbing his towel and handed it to him. He reached for it and wrapped it around his waist. Brennan watched the small hand towel fall to the ground and unwillingly let a sigh escape.

The tension in the room was too thick, they each wanted to jump the other. Each took one step toward the other in doing so when a cell phone rang and broke the moment. "That's mine." She spoke.

As she was walking out of his room in only his shirt she looked over his shoulder and glanced down, smiling, "You're lucky I used the hot water…you just might need another cold shower."

He grinned and let out a small laugh, she had no idea. Booth watched her walk into the living room. As soon as she thought she was out of his eyesight she stopped dead in her tracks. She licked her lips, taking a deep breath and found that her hand touched her lower abdomen. Booth saw this and swallowed hard and smiled, "Looks as if you might need one as well. Wanna join me?" He saw her freeze and he smiled walking back into his bathroom.

--

**_Let me know what you think!_**


	5. The Morning of Fillers & Plot

**The Morning After**

_**A/N: So sorry for the delay! Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate them very much. Life has been a bit crazy for me lately, hopefully things will soon calm. **_

She walked into the lab early that morning, this wasn't an unusual action for her however, in the past few weeks or quite frankly ever since she started working with Booth on a regular basis, she'd come in on time or late. However today was different, she didn't want to deal with the emotions this case was causing her to feel, nor the fact that because of this case she'd spent almost every night with Booth; whether at his or her place, they ended up falling asleep looking at the case work. That just added to the emotions she did her best to keep hidden from the world.

Waking up with Booth beside her on her couch or in his arms on his couch, his scent invading her senses and the soft skin of his arms compared to his rough calloused hands were almost too much for her to handle.

But she had decided that morning that something needed to happen, good or bad. She didn't know how much more she could handle; not knowing what he was thinking, not knowing what he was going to do next. She needed to know whether he felt the same or not; either way she knew she'd be able to compartmentalize the situation with her work.

_____

Waking up he noticed something different, and then as he breathed in waking himself completely up he realized that she was gone. He could still smell her unique scent, but it was far away and faded. He sighed, trying to sit straight up on the couch they fell asleep on, with papers all around them.

He walked into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee, but found that a pot had been made. Booth smiled lovingly. Picking up the coffee pot he realized that she hadn't left too long ago, for it was still hot. Beside his favorite coffee mug was a note for him, "Thai food. Tomorrow night. My place."

Smiling he poured his coffee, and walked toward the bathroom, to get ready for his day with the amazing woman, he was beginning to understand that he loved.

_______

_**Hope you enjoyed this wee-bit…as I said before, it's just getting the story ready for the inevitable.  
Read and Review?? I'll try to update sooner this time… :/**_


	6. The Morning of Cereal & A Hot Shower

_**A/N: Thanks once more for all the reviews! This is the last chapter in the story of BB drabble. If you are a fan of my work, you know that I have a few more to work on finishing! Thank you for sticking with me so long!**_

**-----------**

Her eyes opened wide, and her entire body jumped as she rose from the bed. Someone was in her apartment. She could hear movement in her kitchen, a low humming, and she smelt food.

Standing she grabbed a robe, knowing it really wasn't necessary because she was just in a tank top and shorts, but she didn't know who her intruder was, and why he/she was cooking. Taking slow, easy steps toward the living room she saw case files opened on her coffee table, and what looked like Booths jacket…she sighed to herself; Booth came over last night.

Brennan felt extremely stupid all of a sudden, not really knowing why she most literally 'freaked out'. Peeking around to see Booth cooking sausage and eggs, she smiled as she heard him humming _Keep on Tryin' _. That smile only widened as he turned to her with a grin of his own and a bowl in his hands, "Here you go Bones. Corn flakes, just like you like them."

Brennan was completely caught off guard by that gesture, but took the bowl of cereal and sat at the table. She thought about waiting for him, but then her stomach growled in disagreement. Taking the spoon to her mouth she watched him at his most domestic. It was a nice look on him. That she thought that scared her, but she swallowed that fear along with the corn flakes and soy milk. "Thank you Booth. You didn't have to do this."

He looked at her incredulously, "Hey, all I did for you was pour cereal, and pour milk." He gestured toward the stove, "It's me I'm working my tail off for!" He ended with his charm smile.

She was half way finished with her cereal when he finally sits in front of her with his sausage and eggs. He grinned at his plate like an idiot and 'dug' in. She laughed at the look on his face once the bite had been devoured, "Is it that good Booth?"

He didn't answer her, and she wasn't sure if he'd heard her, so since she'd supposedly swallowed that fear down a while ago, she got his attention with the help of her foot.

Booth was in mid-chew when a strangely exciting feeling was traveling from his ankle to his knee. His eyes widened once he figured out that feeling was a foot, Brennan's foot. "I asked if it was good, Booth?"

"Uh, yeah. Delicious." His answered as calmly as he could.

Brennan's smile grew at the nervousness in his voice, "I'm glad."

Her foot never quite ceasing its torturous path; his body never exactly relaxing, that is until he noticed her grinning too much for her own good. Realizing what she was up too, he smirked and leaned in to her wrapping his fingers around the hand that held her spoon. Looking up Booth met her eyes, no wide with confusion. He smiled, "I wanna bite." Her eyes narrowed a bit as she wondered what he was going to do.

He gripped her hand hard enough to show he was now controlling it. Brennan leaned forward with her hand and the spoon it held. And as the smirking man in front of her opened his mouth he relinquished control of her hand back to her, the spoon only centimeters in front of him. She knew what she was supposed to do, but she was just as close to the spoon as he was, she mirrored his smirk and turned her wrist in order to catch the spoon in her own mouth. "Mmm." She tasted the food and winked at him, neither moving from there leant in positions over the food.

Each looked into the others eyes trying to read the emotions there until he looked down and then back up at her, she hadn't moved. The emotions he saw running across not only her eyes, but her face made his breath catch, "Temperance." He spoke in a regular voice, shaking his head a little while he moved slowly back into his chair.

Her hand loosened its grip on the spoon and it fell to the table with a loud clank, only startling him from; she never faltered. Booth wasn't sure what she had going on in that head of hers but he knew that once Bones starts something, it's almost impossible for her to quit, until it's done.

He wasn't getting away from this that easily, if he thought he could just sit down and go back to his breakfast after those feelings he had just let show in his eyes, he had another thing coming. Dropping the spoon was her way of getting his attention. It worked, he stopped leaning back.

His eyes watched the spoon until her hand was on his, forcing him to wonder why and look her again in those striking blue eyes. His breath hitched at what he found there. It was the same look as last night, the one when they were so close…

-------------

Thai food, case files and occasionally some television or music had been the way they usually spend case nights, when the case was especially tough. Last night had been the night after the closing of the case, which only led for the crime-fighting duo, more paperwork. Even if Brennan hadn't already planned a 'Thai food date', it would have happened.

The paperwork had been finished, and the boxes of food were down to very few bites; they each leaned back on her couch and sighed, happy to be down for the night.

After putting away the trash she sat back down beside him, although if he was a gambling man anymore, he'd bet she'd sat closer to him than before. Conversation drifted into Parker, and Rebecca, Angela and Hodgins…and then she had turned to tell him an interesting story she read in an article, but nothing came from her perfect lips but a sigh.

He looked down and couldn't help the sigh that escaped him as well; she was breathtaking. Booth looked her in the eyes and saw something he couldn't quite define, but knew deep down that he was going to enjoy it somewhere down the line. He felt her moving slowly toward him, and did the same, one last look into each other's eyes, and there was no doubt what was about to happen.

However, neither of them expected their phones to ring at the exact same time. Parker and Angela; the moment was gone…..for now.

--------------

That moment was back before he thought it would be. Her lips were so close to his.

Brennan apparently had swallowed every bit of fear she had, because she was going to do this, she was going to show him how she felt. She was an inch from his lips and could feel as his breathing hitched, and then sped up. She smiled one sided, "Seeley, don't look so scared. It doesn't hurt." She leaned in to where her lips where a whisper on his, and her words felt as if they were his, "I think I love you."

Before he had time to respond her lips where on his; softly they tickled his until his lips broke apart. Once the barrier was gone nothing could stop the two forces from waging war in their mouths. One hand had found the nape of his neck while the other ran from his cheek to his rib cage, tortuously slow and repeatedly. His had moved them to beside the table, so his hand could rest on her lower back and pull her in closer, as the other traveled farther up her back to tangle in her hair.

She was the first to start the kiss; she was the first to end it. Pulling back, never moving her hands from his neck and side; she smiled, eyes still closed, "Now that didn't hurt did it?"

He chuckled, "Not by a long shot." He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "And I love you too."

Her lips smirked as her eyes opened. Leaning in she bit his lower lip once and pulled back, "I need a shower."

Brennan walked away from him, with an extra little sway in her hips. Booth watched her backside walk away, remembering what it had look like with that little black triangle thong peeking at the top.

She turned her head over her shoulder and smiled, "Don't you need one too?" Her eyes conveyed nothing but innocence while her voice spoke volumes, "You wouldn't want to have to take another cold shower, now would you?" The right side of her lips slowly crawled up her face as she spoke.

He shook his head. He would never understand this woman, but he would always love her. It only took her hands pulling her tank top over her head to convince him that he'd better hurry up, before she used up all the hot water again…or at least used it up by herself; now that would truly be a shame.

--------

_**Thank you once more! Please let me know what you think. And just a reminder, unless I am inspired to do a 'morning' epilogue, then this is the last of this story…on paper, keep imagining! **_


	7. The Morning Epilogue Fans Pick

**Epilogue Three**

**A/N: The last installment! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

---------

Temperance Brennan stood in the shared bedroom of her and Special Agent Seeley Booth, looking in her delicates drawer where she hid the box she found, ironically hidden, in the freezer the night before. She thought it was an odd place to hide such a box until she opened it, then she realized that she hadn't opened the freezer door in months, ever since she tried to give up ice cream; it was the perfect place to hide such a box.

Booth was in the shower, so she opened the box trying to decide whether to confront him about it or not, and when to do so if she was going to. It was beautiful. Simple, elegant, silver, not to big, not to small; it would look great on her finger. But was she ready. She'd been asking herself that question for a while lately; was she ready to move forward with this…relationship. Telling him she loved him was the biggest thing she'd ever had to get used to. She surprised herself, not to mention everyone else as well, when she mentioned them moving in together, but this? It has been a six months since they moved in together and a year and a half since they started dating; was that long enough. She could hear Angela's voice in her head, "Sweetie, forget those numbers! Six! You remember that one? You have been partners with this man for six years; been through deaths, murders, crimes, kidnappings, court dates, and family issues with this man for six years."

-----------------------

The hot water was just water Seeley Booth needed, the last few days, the case that they had been working on had been tiring to say the least. Last night's little 'family' get together with Angela, Hodgins, Parker, Cam and Sweets had be a great 'get away' of sorts. They had Thai for those that wanted it and pizza mostly for Parker; then after Parker's bedtime the drinks came out. It was fun seeing the team loosen up and relax together.

He stepped out of the shower and the image from the night before when Bones looked at Parker and told him that he could take his bath in the morning if he went to bed right then entered his mind when he saw Park's towel on the floor of the bathroom. He smiled at how motherly Brennan had become and how hard she tried, when she really didn't have to try that hard, to create a bond with Parker. Parker loved her almost as much as he did; only she couldn't wrap that smart head around that idea.

Booth wrapped his towel around his middle and started for the sink to brush his teeth. Reaching for his toothbrush, he knocked the toothpaste off the counter into the trashcan. "Ugh," was all he said while his face scrunched up in disgust at what he'd have to reach into to get the paste. His fingers wrapped around the tube, and as he moved his hand back, there was a knock at the door startling him and his hand slipped, turning the trash can over. "I'll be right out babe." And then to himself, "God, I'm such a klutz this morning!" Putting the trash back into the wastebasket his eyes found a pink and white object. After the initial shock he laid it on the counter and cleaned up the mess he'd made.

--------------

She really needed to get her shower; she had limbo cases that she had to close. What was taking him so long? she wondered. Knocking on the door she received an idea of how much longer he'd be in there.

Sitting on the bed, the door opened. She smiled at the image of the man before him; wrapped in a towel with a few water droplets slowly making their way down his well formed torso. Her eyes found his face and saw the slight up lift at the corner of his mouth and the confused look on his face.

Taking a step in her direction he took his right hand out from behind his back, "When were you going to tell me about this?" the object found in the trashcan now in his hands.

She looked at the object, looked away and then smiled up at him, reaching her hand to the drawer beside her, "When you asked me about this." The small box with a diamond inside, in her hand.

"Where'd you find that?" he started for the object. Then he remembered her going in the kitchen to get the alcohol the night before from the freezer.

She smiled and took one small step toward him. "How long have you had this?"

He took one small step toward her and met her with the same question, "How long have you needed to take this?"

She smiled brightly at him; he returned the gesture as they closed the distance between then. Looking in to his eyes she spoke, "Congratulations Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"For what Dr. Temperance Brennan? Getting engaged? Or having a baby?"

She grinned and opened the box in her hand, gave him a sly look and took the ring out. She tossed the box back on the bed, grabbed the object, whose result was long gone, in his hand and replaced it with the ring. Holding out her left hand she looked deep into his eyes, "Both."

His smile reached his ears as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. He turned her in his arms and saw their reflection in the mirror. Her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her slim figure and their hands intertwined on her stomach lovingly caressing where she'd be filling out soon, the sun hitting the diamond making it shine.

**THE END**

---------

**A/N: This is the last chapter, after I review all of the reviews I will put one (or all three depending on your responses) to the story **_**"The Morning After."**_** Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please continue to do so on my other stories!**


	8. The Morning Epiogue 2nd Pick

_**I'm not a big fan of the fics that push them into certain situations, however, since this is an epilogue and given the circumstances of the rumors for the show itself, there will be at least three different versions of this epilogue. One is my version. Two and Three are just a bug that will not stop bothering me.**_

**Epilogue One**

(booth talking about wanting to ask brennan to marry him…but not exactly sure if he would.)

Standing in the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee in his hand he smiled as he thought about the last few years. Four years of being her partner and friend, and a year of being her…boyfriend seemed so juvenile, but they were in a relationship, an honest and solid, committed (or as committed as she'd agree to) relationship. He wished he could change her mind about that, he'd love to get married, to start a family. To show her that not all families had to be disbanded as she had known for her childhood. But he knew her too well, knew that that was almost impossible.

Or he thought he did. A few nights ago Angela asked him when he was going to try to convince her of the idea of marriage. He had told her that no matter how much he wanted to, he didn't think she was ready. Angela laughed, "It's been six years since you've met. In the four years of your partnership you changed her, or in the very least made a huge impact on her. And know that you're dating, she's even more human," she laughed at the word, "I love her don't get me wrong, but you've made a difference." Turning to leave the room she said over her shoulder, "So what's the harm in asking? All she can do is say no, or tell you she'd have to weigh the pros and cons and then kiss you."

Standing there now his free hand touched the pocket in his sweatpants, outlining the square box there, as he chuckled at the events of last night…

----------------

"Why haven't you talked about marriage yet?"

Booth's eyes widened, "Uhm, I guess I just didn't think I'd get a good response." He then smiled, "That and I didn't really want an anthropology lecture on why it's an archaic ritual."

Brennan smiled at him, "Okay." She turned back to the television.

Booth stared at her in disbelief, "Do you want me to ask you?"

Reaching into their shared popcorn bowl, she shrugged, "Only if you want to take the risk."

Again he was confused, "Only if I want to take the risk into marriage? Or the risk of getting your answer?"

She got up and smiled, "Figure it out." Bending over she kissed his lips, "I'm going to bed, limbo cases in the morning."

----------------

What had that meant? He was still wondering if he should ask, because he didn't want to push her into something she didn't believe in. His fingers still toyed with the velvet box while wondering what exactly he should do with it.

---

She wandered into the living room and saw him standing bare-chested in the kitchen clutching something in his pocket. She studied him further, watching as the muscles in his arm moved as his hand and fingers played with the something in his pocket.

At that time he turned and upon seeing her he smiled. She smiled back walking toward him to get a cup of coffee. He kissed her forehead and touched her shoulder, moving his hand from his pocket. Her eyes glanced down and noticed it was square shaped. The conversation between them last night came back to her. Her eyes found the floor and then raised back to his, questionably, giving him a half smile. He grinned and shook his head.

In that moment Booth knew she knew what was in his pocket, and she knew he knew.

The only question was would he or wouldn't he?

She stood there with her coffee in hand, as did he, staring into each other's eyes. She smiled at him and laughed at the shyness of the moment. "I have to get to the lab." She was at the doorway to the hall when she turned to him and smiled, "Take today to figure out the answer, and tell me your decision tonight…" walking away he heard her say, "or ask."

---------------------

_**Random ending, but I like this one because it's left up to you whether he asked, and then if he did, what did she say? Tell me what you think…there are TWO more coming.**_


	9. The Morning Epilogue The other one

**Epilogue Two**

**A/N: This one is along the lines of the fictions I'm not a fan of reading, mainly because I know how hard it is to write about a couple you've always wanted in a relationship, actually **_**having**_** a relationship, much less getting married. **

His eyes squeezed shut after opening them to see the curtain was left open and the sun was peeking through a blind right into his eyes. After a few moments he opened his eyes and looked at the bare back of the women beside him. He smiled to himself thinking that this past year had been amazing, when Bones had finally given into her feelings for him he thought he was dreaming, when she'd said, "I think I love you," He pinched his arm to wake himself. And last night when he had overheard Angela asking his beautiful partner about the idea of marriage, talking of herself and Hodgins. Booth had heard the soft, almost always husky voice of Brennan tell Angela that she thought that it was about time for them to get married, he couldn't decide if she was just saying that because she was tired of the back and forth with them or because she was coming around to the idea of this archaic ritual—until…

"So…what about you and Booth?" He could see Angela but he wasn't sure if she could see him, from his position at Bones' office door.

"Marriage?" Brennan asked trying to figure out if they were still on the topic.

Angela smiled, "Yes sweetie."

"I don't know. He hasn't talked about it." She looked back to her computer screen.

Booth's eyes were wide at that comment, _So is she open to the idea? _Apparently Angela had the same reaction, her mouth opened and her eyes glistened with joy. "That mean you'd like to marry Booth? That you'd be open to the idea? That you'd like the white picket-fence, house and kids like Booth does?"

He wanted to bust in now and correct her, he didn't need the white picket-fence…he already had a kid, although a little Booth-Brennan would be cute and fun to have around. But if he'd barged in he would have missed her response.

Her mouth turned up a little on the right side and her eyes seemed to drift away as she shrugged, "I guess that would be nice, I mean Booth is a wonderful lover, the trying would be fun!" Angela giggled at that comment, "And our kids would be very intelligent—"

Angela cut her off, "And gorgeous, you can't forget gorgeous!"

So now he lie beside this gorgeous women, whom he'd love to marry one day. A few months ago, he'd been shopping with Hodgins for another ring for Angela (why the bug man had asked him to go with him he still didn't know, but he was sure Angela had something to do with the buying of a new engagement ring and taking Booth with him). Booth found a ring that he loved, it was just the ring for Brennan and he knew she'd love it, it was so beautiful that Cam would approve, and to him it seemed like his Bones…he didn't have to worry about pleasing Angela, he knew that as long as a ring from him was on her ring finger she'd scream her head off.

She rolled over in bed and moaned a little in her sleep. Booths hand caressed her hair and his heart fluttered at the site of her eyes opening just slightly, and then closing again. He had his answer. He stood from the bed and went over to the closet. Bending down he reached into an old tennis shoe.

Seeley Booth laid back in the bed beside Temperance Brennan and smiled at the wide eyes that had been watching him since he stood. He smiled holding out the velvet jewelry box. "Temperance Brennan, Bones," he charm smile took up residence on his face, "I love you. I know I'm taking a huge chance with this because of your opinions and beliefs and I know…"

"Seeley." She stopped him. "Just ask me."

His heart fluttered once more and he let out a shaky breath and continued to smile, "Will you marry me Bones?"

This time her heart fluttered as he took a silver dolphin's body, a diamond caught in between the nose and tail to form a ring, out of the box. "Yes." He slid the ring on her finger, "Yes, I will."

A few hours later after reaffirming their love for one another, she sat in bed admiring the ring, "Booth? How did you get this made?"

He chuckled, "I flashed my smile, my badge, a lot of cash and told them it was for the most amazing woman I'd ever met and I was finally getting the nerve to ask her to marry me after six years of dancing around our love." She kissed him, "And then I threw in that it was Dr. Temperance Brennan that it was for, and promised a few of the employees a signed book…" he's grinned turned up at her.

"You mean I'm paying for my own ring, in away?"

He laughed, kissing her once more, "No, I'm just kidding you. Hodgins dragged me ring shopping a few months back, and this one was in the case. It had an ugly setting in it but I had it changed. That was all there was to it."

Hugging him she let a tear escape, "I love it Seeley, and I love you."

--------

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know! And the third installment is done, just waiting your reviews for the second! :D**


End file.
